I Turn To You
by r3diavolo89
Summary: Yesung yang harus kehilangan segalanya karena kalah dalam sidang perceraian ditawari oleh sang pengacara -Choi Siwon, yang merasa bersalah karena telah gagal memenangkan kasus- untuk tinggal di rumahnya sampai ia bisa 'berdiri sendiri'. Perlahan Yesung justru jatuh cinta pada Siwon yang ternyata seorang yang straight. YeWon/WonSung (SiwonxYesung). Yaoi. Mention!Crossdress and Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I Turn To You

**Lenght: **Three-Shots

**Language: **Indonesia

**Pairing/Chara: **YeWon/WonSung (SiwonxYesung), broken!YunSung, mild!TaecSung

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Smut, mentioned!Rape

**Rating: **PG-13 for now and will change soon

**Disclaimer: **Yesung belongs to Siwon, Siwon belongs to Yesung. Unbreakable!

**Warning: Yaoi** (mentioning **Crossdressing** for Yesung's job).Bukan buat kalian yang anti yaoi, anti yewon ataupun anti uke!yesung. so please just step back!

**Summary**: Sebuah perjanjian pernikahan membuat Yesung harus kehilangan segalanya. Harta, tempat tinggal dan juga cinta. Atas dasar perasaan bersalah karena gagal memenangkan kasus untuk sang klien, pengacara muda, Choi Siwon menawarkan Kim Yesung sebuah tempat tinggal sampai ia mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal sendiri. Yesung mulai menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya, namun sekarang masalah utamanya adalah Choi Siwon itu _straight_!

* * *

Copyright © 2013

special collaboration between 8 vivid authors/readers

* * *

**"r3diavolo89 :: **yesunghyunggue90 **::** ** yebaby07 :: **yesungismine

**fairy_siwoonie :: **clou3lf **:: vilsha**** sparkclouds**** :: **cloudypricilia"

* * *

written for **YEWONDAY** (October 4th) only

so please

Enjoy Reading

and

Happy **YEWONDAY**! \(^o^)/

* * *

Beberapa kerutan kontras terlihat di dahinya. Mempelajari berkas kasus perceraian si klien yang saat ini terduduk di hadapannya terus terang membuatnya lelah. Choi Siwon tidak begitu suka dengan kasus macam ini. Sebuah penipuan dengan kedok pernikahan. Sejauh ini 2 kasus sebelumnya yang pernah ia tangani mungkin memang berakhir dengan sebuah kemenangan, namun untuk yang sekarang ini berbeda. Terus terang ia benar-benar ingin melarikan diri seandainya bisa. Seorang Choi Siwon tidak pernah menyukai kekalahan. Dan karena tahu kemungkinan menang untuk kasus kali ini berada di kisaran mustahil, ia sungguh ingin menghindar.

Ia mendesah sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa banyak membantu, Tuan Jung Yesung?" sedikit ragu saat menyebut marga sang klien.

Namja di hadapannya terlihat gusar dan beberapa kali mengigiti kuku. "A-apa benar-benar tidak ada kemungkinan untukku bisa menang di persidangan, pengacara Choi?"

"Terus terang ini sangat sulit. Kau menandatangani perjanjian pra nikah yang berisi kesepakatan untuk menyerahkan seluruh hartamu pada Jung Yunho seandainya kalian sampai bercerai. Surat perjanjian itu sifatnya seperti surat kuasa, Yesung-ssi. Jadi secara hukum, Tuan Jung Yunho mempunyai kuasa penuh atas seluruh hartamu setelah hakim resmi menyatakan perceraian kalian."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu isi perjanjiannya seperti itu!" tukas Yesung mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi kau menandatanganinya dalam keadaan sadar dan sepenuhnya tidak berada dalam tekanan apapun. Semuanya sepenuhnya kesalahanmu karena tidak membaca dan mempelajari isi perjanjian pra nikah kalian terlebih dahulu," terang si pengacara, mencoba menjelaskan dengan gamblang bagian terbesar dari kesalahan namja di hadapannya itu.

"Aku menandatanganinya karena aku mencintainya. Aku pikir dia tulus padaku," Ujar si klien putus asa. Airmata mulai mengaliri kedua pipinya. Bagaimana bisa ia bertindak sebodoh itu? Kekayaan yang selama ini dengan susah payah dikumpulkan oleh mendiang orangtuanya melalui kerja keras dan ketekunan harus ia serahkan begitu saja pada orang lain gara-gara cinta buta dan kebodohannya sendiri. Mungkin saat ini ayah dan ibunya sedang mengutukinya di alam sana.

"Aku mohon padamu, pengacara Choi. Carilah cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," dengan mata yang sembab, sekali lagi Yesung memohon.

Siwon -yang terduduk berseberangan- memandang Yesung dengan pandangan iba. Nalurinya bekerja mengetahui kemalangan apa yang menimpa Yesung. Memang bukan Choi Siwon yang menyalahi, tapi kalau sudah begini bagaimana bisa ia berpura-pura tutup mata dan lepas tangan begitu saja, apalagi jika si klien sudah memasang wajah yang benar-benar memelas macam itu. Ia menghela napas, setelah menutup matanya sedetik untuk lebih berpikir jernih, akhirnya Siwon memutuskan. "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha, Yesung-ssi."

Mendengar itu, seketika kedua mata Yesung berbinar cerah. "Benarkah pengacara Choi? Kau akan membantuku?" Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu beberapa kali melakukan hal yang sama -membungkukkan badan dalam- sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih yang besar.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Sungguh. Kebaikanmu ini tidak akan aku lupakan seumur hidupku," isakan senang terdengar bergetar melalui celah bibirnya. Dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya ia mengusap wajahnya, bermaksud menghapus linangan airmata yang masih tidak berhenti mengalir. Kali ini airmata yang mencerminkan rasa lega dan senang.

Yang Yesung lakukan itu mengingatkan Siwon pada seorang anak kecil yang berhenti menangis hanya dengan dibujuk akan dibelikan es krim kesukaannya oleh orangtuanya. 'Namja yang polos. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tega melakukan ini padanya? Benar-benar tidak manusiawi'.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Yesung-ssi. Aku pengacara resmimu mulai saat ini, jadi sudah menjadi tugasku membelamu. Sekarang pulang dan beristiharatlah, aku akan mempelajari berkasmu lebih lanjut dan menghubungimu jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan."

Yesung mengangguk patuh dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mohon pamit, pengacara Choi," ujarnya seraya menunduk cepat.

Siwon mengangguk kecil menanggapinya.

"Yesung-ssi, kau cukup memanggilku Siwon," tambahnya tepat sebelum Yesung melangkah keluar.

Yesung -yang tangannya telah menyentuh knob pintu- menoleh dan kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih, penga-, maksudku Siwon-ssi. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Wajah dan nada suaranya terdengar sangat ceria saat mengatakan itu, dan entah kenapa Siwon senang sekali melihat dan mendengar itu. Sebuah senyum tipis tercetak di bibirnya saat Yesung telah keluar ruangan.

**:::**

Namja berwajah manis bernama asli Kim Yesung itu tersenyum miris, memandangi sebuah pigura berukuran besar yang kini menjadi penghuni salah satu sudut gudang di rumahnya. Dalam foto itu ia tersenyum cerah bersama seorang namja tampan di sampingnya, begitu kontras dengan senyuman yang kini terpatri di wajahnya. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, 2 tahun yang lalu ia merasa seolah tak mampu menemukan kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaannya. Namja yang begitu ia cintai akhirnya resmi menjadi suaminya tepat satu tahun setelah mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan.

Jung Yunho awalnya begitu baik. Saat itu ia bahkan merasa seperti orang yang paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa memiliki seorang namja yang begitu sempurna di sisinya. Namun ternyata kenyataan tak berjalan sesederhana yang ia bayangkan. Sikap Jung Yunho mulai berubah di tahun pertama pernikahan mereka. Namja itu jarang meluangkan waktu untuknya, sangat jauh berbeda dengan Jung Yunho yang ia kenal selalu menjadikan dirinya prioritas utama.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, akhirnya ia mengetahui apa yang menjadi penyebab perubahan sikap suaminya. Namja itu diam-diam menjalin hubungan bersama seorang wanita yang ia ketahui bernama Hwang Miyoung di belakangnya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan perselingkuhan itu berawal, namun sepertinya hubungan mereka sudah dimulai bahkan sebelum ia mengenal Jung Yunho.

Sudah sangat jelas, bukan? Jung Yunho memang hanya ingin mempermainkannya sejak awal. Cinta yang selalu ia agungkan itu tak pernah nyata untuknya. Namja itu hanya menggunakannya sebagai jembatan untuk menguasai seluruh asset yang ditinggalkan orang tuannya.

Tak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana hancurnya hati Jung Yesung yang mungkin sebentar lagi tak akan memiliki hak untuk menyandang nama marga itu di depan namanya. Ia akan kembali menjadi seorang Kim ketika persidangan meresmikan perceraiaannya dengan Jung Yunho. Dua bulan terakhir ini ia habiskan dengan menyesali dan menangisi kebodohannya. Sampai akhirnya Lee Donghae -salah satu teman baiknya- memperkenalkannya dengan Choi Siwon, seorang pengacara yang katanya cukup berkompeten dalam bidang ini.

Namun nyatanya saat ini keberuntungan masih belum ingin berpihak padanya. Choi Siwon yang terkenal hebat itu bahkan nyaris angkat tangan menangani kasusnya. Memang ia yang terlalu bodoh. Semua tidak akan menjadi serumit ini jika bukan karena ia yang terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta.

Kini ia hanya bisa berdoa besok Tuhan mau berdiri di sisinya. Besok adalah sidang yang menentukan kemana seluruh asset yang dulu menjadi miliknya akan berpindah tangan. Cukup sulit memang, bahkan Choi Siwon sudah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak terlalu berharap. Ia tahu namja itu sudah berusaha keras untuk membantunya –atau mungkin demi reputasinya sebagai seorang pengacara hebat—namun tetap saja, kecerobohannya membuat kemungkinan untuk menang menjadi sangat kecil –jika tidak ingin dikatakan tidak ada sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara yang sama sekali tak asing untuknya itu terdengar menyapa pendengarannya. Ia tidak mungkin semudah itu melupakan suara tersebut meskipun sudah lebih dari satu minggu ia tak bertemu dengan calon mantan suaminya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat rumahku," Yesung menjawab tanpa memutar tubuhnya.

Terdengar suara kekehan di belakangnya, "Apa kau lupa kau sudah tidak memiliki hak apapun atas rumah ini, Yesung-ah?"

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya kuat, berusaha menekan emosinya yang seketika terasa memenuhi dadanya. "Semua masih belum selesai, Jung Yunho. Kita bisa melihatnya besok, keadilan akan berpihak pada siapa."

Kekehan itu terdengar semakin keras, "Tapi kenyataannya bukan keadilan yang memiliki hak untuk berbicara di sini, Yesung-ah. Surat perjanjian yang kau tandatangani itu yang berhak untuk menentukan semuanya. Dan sudah jelas siapa yang akan menang, bukan?"

Yesung berbalik cepat, melemparkan tatapan tajam pada namja tampan di hadapannya, "Kau menipuku, Jung Yunho! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil semua milikku!"

Sudut bibir Yunho terangkat, "Memangnya kau bisa apa? Kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat satu minggu yang lalu aku menendangmu keluar dari rumah ini, padahal saat ini kau masih menyandang status sebagai 'istri' dari seorang Jung Yunho. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan setelah kita resmi bercerai? Orang-orang bahkan tidak akan memandangmu lagi,"

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Jung Yunho! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang begitu saja!"

"Daripada membuang waktumu untuk melakukan hal yang sudah pasti akan sia-sia, kenapa kau tidak menyiapkan tempat tinggal baru untukmu saja? Satu minggu ini kau mungkin masih bisa tinggal di hotel dengan menggunakan uangku, tapi setelah kita bercerai? Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan uang untuk menyewa sebuah hotel? Kau tidak lupa isi perjanjiannya, kan? Setelah kita resmi bercerai, kau harus pergi meninggalkan rumah ini dengan tangan kosong,"

Iris sewarna caramel milik Yesung perlahan mulai berkabut. Namja di hadapannya itu, benarkah namja itu adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai? Apa yang dulu menutup matanya hingga ia tak mampu melihat sisi yang sebenarnya dari namja itu?

"Cih kau menangis lagi, huh? Apa kau tidak lelah bersikap seperti seorang wanita?" Jung Yunho berkata sinis, "Sekarang lebih baik kau keluar dari rumah ini sebelum aku menyuruh _security_ untuk menyeretmu keluar," ujarnya lagi sebelum kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Yesung kini jatuh menyandar pada dinding kusam di belakangnya.

"Aku membencimu, Jung Yunho! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

**:::**

Dan disinilah Yesung sekarang. Di sebuah ruangan sidang dimana kasus perceraiannya tengah berlangsung, terduduk dan mencoba berpegang pada satu-satunya harapannya untuk saat ini, seorang Choi Siwon. Si pengacara tampan itu dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi kini tengah berbicara, berdebat dan memberikan pembelaan untuknya. Terlihat sangat luar biasa di mata Kim Yesung. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan serta kecemasan dalam nada bicaranya.

Namun sungguh sangat disayangkan, sebab sehebat apapun Choi Siwon, sejak awal kekalahan memang sudah berdiri gagah disamping mereka.

Suara ketukan palu hakim terdengar sangat menyakitkan di telinga Yesung. Mulai detik itu juga, ia telah resmi bercerai. Dan hilanglah sudah seluruh hasil jerih payah, kerja keras dan ketekunan keluarganya selama bertahun-tahun, harta mereka berpindah tangan begitu saja, lenyap kedalam pelukan seorang namja brengsek macam Jung Yunho.

Yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Yesung adalah ia merasa harga dirinya pun telah diinjak-injak dengan sangat sempurna oleh orang itu. Seseorang yang dengan senyum penuh kemenangan berjalan keluar dari ruang sidang setelah sebelumnya menyalami hakim yang memutuskan perceraian mereka. Tepat sebelum ia melangkah keluar, kepala Jung Yunho menoleh ke arah Yesung, menghadiahinya sebuah seringai yang memuakkan.

**:::**

Choi Siwon baru saja akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya ketika iris obsidiannya mendapati Yesung tengah duduk dengan kepala menunduk di depan gedung tempat sidang perceraiannya baru saja dilangsungkan. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan mantan kliennya itu, setidaknya menangani kasus Yesung selama hampir satu bulan membuatnya sedikit banyak mengerti permasalahan yang dihadapi oleh namja tersebut.

Merasa kasihan juga. Secara tidak langsung ia adalah salah satu faktor yang membawa kekalahan Yesung di persidangan tadi. Meskipun sebenarnya kesalahan terbesar berada di tangan yesung sendiri, namun tetap saja ia merasa sedikit bersalah. Apalagi melihat bagaimana keadaan namja itu sekarang.

Akhirnya Siwon mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan menghampiri Yesung yang masih berada dalam posisi yang sama. Ia melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya kemudian memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Yesung yang hanya berbalut sebuah kemeja tipis itu, membuat namja manis tersebut tampak sedikit tersentak.

"Siwon-ssi? Kau belum pulang?" Yesung sedikit membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Siwon berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lebih baik kau ikut aku pulang ke rumahku. Kau tidak memiliki tempat untuk pergi, kan?"

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "A-anni. Aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu selama ini. Aku akan baik-baik saja,"

Siwon menghela napas, "Apa kau tidak melihat sebentar lagi akan turun hujan? Aku bertanggung jawab atas kekalahannmu di persidangan tadi, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja,"

"Aniya. Aku sangat berterima kasih kau sudah membantuku sejauh ini. Semua murni kesalahanku, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah," Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"Hubungan kerja di antara kita mungkin memang sudah selesai, tapi apa kita harus bersikap seperti orang yang tidak pernah saling mengenal? Aku sudah mengganggapmu sebagai teman, jadi apa aku tidak boleh membantu temanku?"

Yesung kembali melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Siwon. Namja itu bahkan sangat jarang tersenyum padanya selama satu bulan ini mereka sering bersama. Ia tahu Choi Siwon memang namja yang baik dibalik sikapnya yang terlihat dingin. Namun ia tidak menyangka kalimat semacam itu akan diucapkan oleh Choi Siwon padanya.

"Kau bisa tinggal di apartmentku sampai kau mendapatkan pekerjaan dan bisa menyewa apartment sendiri. Apartmentku masih cukup luas kalau hanya untuk menampung satu orang lagi, aku hanya tinggal sendiri di sana. Bagaimana?"

Yesung tampak berpikir sebentar. Benar juga, setelah ini ia mau tinggal dimana? Ia tidak mungkin meminta bantuan pada Lee Donghae, karena pasti Jung Yunho akan memberi pelajaran pada siapapun karyawan perusahaan yang berani membantunya. Sudah cukup ia merepotkan Donghae selama ini. Ia tahu dengan pasti hidup namja itu sangat bergantung pada perusahaan yang kini resmi menjadi milik Jung Yunho.

Lagipula penawaran Siwon tidak terlalu buruk, kan? Ia bisa tinggal di sana sampai ia mendapatkan pekerjaan. Jadi yang perlu ia lakukan adalah sesegera mungkin mencari pekerjaan agar tidak terlalu lama merepotkan namja itu.

"Baiklah," Yesung akhirnya menjawab. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Siwon-ssi," lanjutnya lagi sambil beranjak bangkit. Ia membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali untuk menunjukkan betapa ia sangat berterima kasih.

Siwon tersenyum, "Tidak perlu seperti itu, Jung Yesung. Aku senang bisa membantumu,"

"Namaku Kim Yesung," sahut Yesung membenarkan, karena baru saja haknya untuk menyandang nama yang disebutkan Choi Siwon tadi sudah hilang bersamaan dengan ketukan palu sang hakim yang menyatakan ia resmi bercerai dari Jung Yunho.

"Ah, cheosonghamnida. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku mengerti. Jja, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini," Yesung kembali tersenyum tipis seraya menyodorkan jas Siwon yang tadi tersampir di bahunya.

"Kau saja yang memakainya. Cuaca sedang tidak bagus. Jja!" ujar Siwon seraya berjalan mendahului Yesung menuju mobilnya.

Yesung baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, namun kemudian ia mengurungkannya. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum kemudian menyusul Siwon yang sudah berada di dalam mobilnya.

**:::**

Apartment Choi Siwon memang cukup luas kalau hanya untuk menampung dua orang. Apartment itu memiliki dua buah kamar utama, satu ruang tamu, ruang makan, ruang tengah, dapur dan beberapa kamar lain yang sepertinya belum dimanfaatkan. Siwon membawa Yesung berkeliling sebentar sebelum kemudian mengantar namja manis itu ke kamar tamu yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

"Ini kamarmu. Memang jarang dipakai, tapi setidaknya cukup bersih untukmu tidur malam ini. Besok aku akan memanggil cleaning service untuk membersihkannya,"

"Anni. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa membersihkan kamar ini sendiri. Sekali lagi terima kasih," sahut Yesung cepat.

"Baiklah. Kamarku tepat di sebelah kamarmu, jadi kalau kau membutuhkan apa-apa, kau bisa langsung mengatakannya padaku,"

"Aku namja yang sudah pernah menikah, Siwon-ssi. Kau tidak perlu memperlakukan aku seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan ibunya. Sungguh kau tidak perlu memperlakukan aku seperti ini hanya karena merasa bersalah atas kekalahan di persidangan tadi,"

"Aku membantumu bukan karena aku merasa bersalah, Yesung-ssi. Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati karena aku memang orang baik, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan,"

"Apa kau sedang melucu?"

"Apa kau merasa ingin tertawa mendengar ucapanku barusan?"

Yesung langsung tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak menyangka pengacara Choi bisa melucu."

Siwon tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengacak rambut Yesung pelan, membuat tawa namja manis itu langsung terhenti, "Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik saat tertawa seperti ini. Lakukan lebih sering, okay?"

"A-ah, ne," jawab Yesung seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas?

"Baiklah, aku mandi sebentar setelah itu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita berdua. Sebaiknya kau juga mandi agar kau merasa lebih segar. Kau pasti sangat lelah, kan?"

"Ne," lagi-lagi Yesung hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Choi Siwon kembali tersenyum sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Yesung yang tengah sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kim Yesung?!" Yesung menggerutu pelan sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Yesung berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang tengah duduk menunggunya di meja makan. Namja tampan itu hanya duduk diam sembari memainkan ponselnya tanpa menyentuh makanan yang ada di hadapannya, itulah yang membuat Yesung membuat kesimpulan bahwa namja tersebut sedang menunggunya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," Yesung berucap seraya mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Siwon.

Mendengar ucapan Yesung, Siwon segera meletakkan ponselnya dan beralih menatap namja manis itu, "Tidak apa-apa. Jja kita makan," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Apa kau yang memasak semua makanan ini, Siwon-ssi?"

Siwon mengangguk seraya mengambil nasi ke dalam piringnya, "Aku tidak suka makanan cepat saji. Jadi selama tinggal di sini, kau harus membiasakan diri memakan masakanku,"

"Ah, jadi kau selalu masak sendiri?" Yesung kembali bertanya.

Siwon mengangguk sekali lagi, "Apa aneh kalau seorang namja bisa memasak?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Anni. Aku juga bisa memasak,"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," Yesung mengangguk, "Apa kau lupa kalau sebelumnya aku berstatus sebagai seorang 'istri'?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak berpikir orang yang terlahir dalam keluarga kaya sepertimu mau bersusah payah membuat masakan di dapur, meskipun kau berstatus sebagai seorang 'istri' dalam pernikahanmu,"

"Dulu aku sering membantu umma-ku memasak, jadi sedikit banyak aku tahu bagaimana cara membuat masakan yang enak. Yunho juga sangat menyukai masakanku," Yesung berujar masih dengan tersenyum, namun tak lama, senyuman tipis itu langsung memudar begitu ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Siwon yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yesung pun langsung mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan lain, "Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau memasak untukku. Ya, seperti yang kau tahu, pekerjaan sebagai seorang pengacara membuatku sangat sibuk. Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau di saat pulang kerja sudah ada makanan yang tersedia di atas meja makan, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot memasak," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera menikah, Siwon-ssi? Kau seusia denganku, kan? Kau juga sudah memiliki kehidupan yang mapan. Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau kau segera mencari orang yang bisa mendampingimu,"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Aku hanya belum menemukan wanita yang tepat untukku,"

"Ah," Yesung mengangguk paham, tak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi pengacara muda itu lebih jauh lagi, "Baiklah, aku akan memasak untukmu setiap hari. Lagipula aku juga merasa tidak enak kalau harus tinggal di sini tanpa bisa melakukan apapun sebagai balasannya,"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan hal itu sebagai imbalan, Yesung-ssi,"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima bantuan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalasnya, Siwon-ssi. Besok aku akan mulai mencari pekerjaan, jadi aku bisa segera mendapatkan uang untuk menyewa sebuah apartment,"

"Tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru, Yesung-ssi. Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Lebih baik kau menenangkan dirimu terlebih dulu. Lagipula hanya memberimu makan selama dua atau tiga bulan tidak akan membuatku jatuh miskin, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Ternyata kau memiliki selera humor yang sangat bagus. Kenapa saat menjadi pengacaraku aku seperti tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum?"

"Itu bagian dari profesionalisme kerja, Yesung-ssi," sahut Siwon masih dengan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau dilarang tersenyum adalah salah satu kode etik sebagai pengacara,"

Senyuman Siwon berubah menjadi kekehan ringan, "Maksudku aku harus terlihat serius saat melakukan pekerjaan,"

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih tampan saat tersenyum seperti ini. Lakukan lebih sering, okay?" ujar Yesung menirukan kalimat Siwon sebelumnya sambil membuat ok-sign dengan jemari mungilnya.

Siwon mengangguk, "Arraseo."

**:::**

Siwon memandangi sosok namja manis di dalam kamar tamunya sambil sesekali menghela napas berat. Kim Yesung terlihat tengah duduk di atas bed sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia berani bertaruh, namja manis tersebut sudah berada dalam posisi seperti itu sejak lebih dari satu jam yang lalu.

Ia cukup mengerti. Meskipun Yesung selalu berusaha tersenyum di hadapannya, tapi tidak mungkin namja itu bisa melupakan semuanya dengan begitu mudah. Tidak sulit untuk ia menebak bahwa namja itu masih menyimpan perasaan cinta untuk Jung Yunho. Ia memang mengenal Yesung belum cukup lama, namun setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Kim Yesung bukan tipe orang yang akan menjadi gila hanya karena kehilangan harta kekayaannya. Satu-satunya yang membuat namja itu bergitu hancur adalah kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia cintailah yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Setelah menghela napas sekali lagi, Siwon membuka pintu kamar Yesung sedikit lebih lebar sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Yesung tampak terkejut melihat kedatangannya, "Siwon-ssi? Kau sudah pulang?" dan sepertinya lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat nampan berisi semangkuk sup dan segelas air putih serta satu gelas susu hangat di tangannya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan yang aku siapkan di meja makan tadi pagi?" Siwon bertanya sambil duduk di samping Yesung.

"A-ah itu.. a-aku hanya belum merasa lapar. Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan segera makan," jawab Yesung cepat.

"Kita makan bukan hanya karena lapar, Yesung-ssi, tapi karena kita membutuhkan asupan energi melalui makanan. Jja makanlah! Apa perlu aku menyuapimu?"

"A-anni!" Yesung kembali menjawab cepat, langsung direbutnya mangkuk di tangan Siwon kemudian ia segera menyuapkan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa salah tingkah. Ia makan dengan sangat cepat sampai tiba-tiba—"Uhk!" –ia tersedak.

"Yah! Aku tidak menyuruhmu menghabiskannya dengan cepat, Yesung-ssi," seru Siwon sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Yesung dan membantu namja manis itu meminumnya.

Dalam hati Yesung mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa bertingkah begitu memalukan? Apa yang salah dengannya?

"Mianhae," ucapnya dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

Siwon tertawa ringan, "Gwenchanayo. Apa kau benar-benar lapar, huh?" godanya sambil mengacak rambut Yesung lembut, membuat namja manis itu harus kembali merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A-anni," jawab Yesung berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau minum susu ini lalu cepat tidur. Kau membutuhkan banyak istirahat setelah hari-hari yang melelahkan kemarin," Siwon kembali berkata sambil menyodorkan segelas besar susu hangat untuk Yesung.

"Kau benar-benar memperlakukan aku seperti seorang anak terlantar, Siwon-ssi," Yesung mencoba tertawa seraya mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Siwon.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan," sahut Siwon seraya mengambil kembali gelas tadi dari tangan Yesung setelah namja manis tersebut meneguk habis isinya.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu, kau pasti kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini," ucap Siwon sambil mendorong pelan kedua bahu Yesung, mengisyaratkan pada namja itu untuk segera  
berbaring.

Yesung hanya menurut dan membiarkan Choi Siwon menyelimutinya dengan sebuah selimut tebal berwarna babyblue. Ada sedikit rasa hangat menjalar di hatinya menerima perlakuan semacam ini dari seseorang. Hanya umma-nya dan Jung Yunho yang pernah memperlakukannya selembut ini. Ya, meskipun sekarang ia tahu apa yang dulu Yunho lakukan tidak lain adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Gomawo," ucap Yesung ketika Siwon beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum kemudian ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu.

Yesung menghela napas pelan. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Choi Siwon yang membuatnya teringat pada Jung Yunho yang ia kenal dulu. Namja tampan itu memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik, sama seperti ketika awal-awal ia mulai menjalin hubungan bersama Yunho. Sesuatu yang membuat ia merasa begitu nyaman berada di sisi Yunho saat itu. Dan sepertinya kini rasa itu kembali melalui orang yang berbeda.

"Yah! Kim Yesung kau pasti sudah gila!"

**:::**

Yesung termenung diruang tengah, memikirkan apakah akan terus berlama-lama tinggal di apartment pengacara ini. Pandangannya tidak fokus ke televisi yang menyala didepan sana. Sudah dua minggu ia menumpang di apartment Siwon, dan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Sesuatu tentang perasaan yang kadang datang tiba-tiba. Perasaan hangat yang menjalar di dada saat memikirkan wajah orang itu. Perasaan yang sama yang pernah ia rasakan pada mantan suaminya dulu. Yesung cepat menggeleng kepalanya. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh. Yang Yesung rasakan ini sangat salah. Mana boleh ia jatuh cinta dengan Choi Siwon, seorang pengacara muda yang _straight_ dan yang sudah berperan bagai seorang pahlawan baginya selama 2 minggu terakhir ini.

Yesung berusaha keras memikirkan hal lain. Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat saat kemarin ia membeli bahan makanan di supermarket terdekat, secara tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan seseorang bertubuh tambun di jalan. Orang itu menghampirinya lalu memberikan sebuah kartu nama padanya. Dia menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan yang sebenarnya agak vulgar.

"Aku seorang photographer untuk majalah dewasa bertema Boys Love. Saat ini kami sedang membutuhkan model, seorang namja yang manis dan menarik. Saat melihatmu terus terang aku sangat yakin kau cocok untuk pekerjaan ini. Kami akan memberikan bayaran yang mahal untuk itu," terang si namja asing saat itu.

Yesung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana _jeans_-nya. Sebuah kartu nama. "Shindong," gumamnya pelan saat membaca nama yang tertera disana. Juga terdapat 2 nomor telepon yang dapat dihubungi di kartu tersebut. Setelah menimbang-nimbang lebih jauh, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan. 'Baiklah, ini saja,' mantabnya dalam hati.

Ia mengetikkan beberapa kata di layar ponselnya, setelah mengirimkan pesan ke salah satu nomor yang tertera di kartu itu ia menunggu sejenak dengan gelisah. Ya, Yesung sengaja tidak menelpon, agak riskan untuknya menelpon seseorang untuk membicarakan pekerjaan macam itu di rumah orang lain. Setelah beberapa menit, ponselnya bergetar, pertanda ada pesan yang masuk. Segera ia membukanya. 'Kita bertemu di café dekat dengan tempat pertama kita bertemu'.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, segera Yesung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan bergegas menuju kamar untuk mengambil hoodie merah maroon-nya, dompet dan juga topi.

Saat ia telah memakai sepatunya dan hendak keluar, suara seseorang menegurnya. "Kau mau pergi?"

"Ah iya, maaf aku lupa untuk berpamitan," Yesung menoleh dan heran melihat Siwon hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek selutut. "Kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Hari ini aku ingin beristirahat," Siwon tersenyum. "Sayang sekali ya, padahal aku sedang ingin bersantai dan mengobrol banyak denganmu di rumah, tapi sepertinya kau sangat terburu-buru. Aku jadi sedih dan kesepian sekarang," ujar Siwon dengan ekspresi wajah yang dramatis.

Yesung yang melihat itu merasa agak bersalah, dengan wajah sendu dia berucap. "Siwon-ssi, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh, kalau saja aku tahu kau akan mengambil libur hari ini, aku pasti tidak akan membuat janji dengan seseorang."

Siwon yang melihat ekspresi sedih Yesung justru malah tertawa, "Ya Tuhan Yesung, aku hanya bercanda. Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau ingin pergi, pergilah. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu." Siwon melangkah maju di hadapan Yesung, lalu mengacak rambut Yesung pelan.

"Kalau bisa pulanglah sebelum makan siang, aku akan memasak. Oke?" tawarnya.

Yesung mengangguk beberapa kali dengan polosnya, "Arra!" serunya. "Sekarang boleh aku pergi? Seseorang sudah menungguku," Yesung mendongak, memberikan Siwon _puppy eyes_ yang sulit untuk ditolak.

Siwon tertawa melihatnya, sekali lagi tangannya mengacak rambut Yesung. "Kau ini benar-benar ya. Lucu sekali, benar-benar menggemaskan." Tangannya beralih untuk mencubit kedua pipi Yesung, "Ya sudah, pergilah sekarang. Jangan buat temanmu lebih lama menunggu." Siwon pun mendorong tubuh Yesung menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah mengantarkan kepergian Yesung dan menutup pintu, Siwon terdiam sejenak. Terasa ada yang aneh. Ya, sangat aneh, tapi sayangnya seorang pengacara Choi tidak mengetahui hal aneh macam apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**:::**** T B C :::**

* * *

**harap maklum kalau diksi, pemilihan kata dan lain-lain terasa berbeda per paragraf. Collab 8 orang sekaligus itu benar-benar kacau XD**

**and once again HAPPY YEWONDAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **I Turn To You Ch. 2

**Lenght: **Three-Shots

**Language: **Indonesia

**Pairing/Chara: **YeWon/WonSung (SiwonxYesung), broken!YunSung, mild!TaecSung

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Smut, mentioned!Rape

**Rating: **PG-15 for now and will change for the last part ^^

**Disclaimer: **Yesung belongs to Siwon, Siwon belongs to Yesung. Unbreakable!

**Warning: Yaoi** (mentioning **Crossdressing** for Yesung's job).Bukan buat kalian yang anti yaoi, anti yewon ataupun anti uke!yesung.

**Summary**: Sebuah perjanjian pernikahan membuat Yesung harus kehilangan segalanya. Harta, tempat tinggal dan juga cinta. Atas dasar perasaan bersalah karena gagal memenangkan kasus untuk sang klien, pengacara muda, Choi Siwon menawarkan Kim Yesung sebuah tempat tinggal sampai ia mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal sendiri. Yesung mulai menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya, namjun sekarang masalah utamanya adalah Choi Siwon itu _straight_!

* * *

Copyright © 2013

special collaboration of

**r3diavolo89 :: **yesunghyunggue90 **::** ** yebaby07 :: **yesungismine

**fairy_siwoonie :: **clou3lf **:: **cloudypricilia

* * *

Enjoy Reading

And Still

Happy **YEWONDAY**! \(^o^)/

* * *

Ini gila! Yesung yakin wajahnya kini pasti merah padam. Dengan tangan kecilnya, Yesung berusaha menarik-narik ujung mini skirt-nya kebawah, berharap semoga dengan itu pakaian minim yang dikenakannya bisa sedikit memanjang agar bisa menutupi lebih dari setengah bagian pahanya yang terekspos. Ah, ia benar-benar malu harus berpenampilan seperti ini.

Sebuah seragam murid SMA dengan rok mini merah bermotif kotak-kotak, blus ketat agak transparan dan sebuah dasi pendek berwarna dan bermotif senada dengana rok yang dipakainya, dan bagian yang paling menyebalkan adalah ia juga harus memakai highheels setinggi 7 cm berujung lancip. Anak SMA mana yang memakai pakaian macam itu ke sekolah? Hah, para pembaca dan penikmat majalah ini pastilah orang mesum dan kinky.

Lagi-lagi ia terjebak dalam situasi yang berhasil tercipta karena kebodohannya. Untuk apa ia melakukan pekerjaan macam ini? katakan alasannya sekali lagi! Ah benar juga. Uang, Kim Yesung. Kau butuh uang yang sangat banyak dalam waktu singkat, karena itulah pekerjaan ini kau terima begitu saja tanpa banyak pertanyaan lebih lanjut, bukankah begitu? Semakin banyak uang yang terkumpul dalam waktu dekat semakin baik, jadi kau bisa segera menyewa tempat tinggalmu sendiri dan bisa segera keluar dari rumah pengacara itu.

Rasanya benar-benar sangat berat harus satu rumah dengan orang yang akhir-akhir ini berhasil memicu kerja jantungmu berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dan membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan dengan liarnya di perutmu. Bohong kalau Yesung tidak menyadari perasaan macam apa itu. Ia pernah mengalami hal serupa saat bersama dengan Yunho dulu. Dan terus terang ia kini takut. Tidak, bukan sebuah ketakutan untuk menjalin hubungan baru, biar bagaimanapun tidak semua orang itu bejat seperti Jung Yunho, dan lagi Yesung percaya Tuhan itu penyayang, pasti masih banyak orang yang mampu mencintainya dengan tulus. Yang Yesung takutkan disini adalah perubahan sikap Siwon padanya.

Choi Siwon itu normal. Straight. Tidak memiliki kelainan sexual apapun. Mungkin dia memang sepenuhnya tahu bahwa Yesung adalah seorang gay, dan sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu di depannya. Tapi pasti lain hal terjadi seandainya Choi Siwon tahu bahwa ia mulai merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta padanya, kemungkinan Yesung akan dipandang jijik, diperlakukan kasar, ditendang keluar dari rumahnya dan dibenci seumur hidup sangatlah besar. Yesung tidak mau mengambil resiko itu. Jadi ia harus mengumpulkan uangnya sendiri dan sesegera mungkin pergi dari kediaman Choi Siwon.

Shindong berdecak, sedikit kesal melihat tingkah Yesung yang tadinya terkesan malu-malu layaknya seorang gadis remaja dan sekarang justru diam mematung dengan wajah sedih seperti orang yang terbebani oleh banyak hutang, "Yesung-ssi, bisakah kita lakukan pekerjaan kita sekarang?" tanyanya keras.

Yesung terperanjat mendengar suara sang photographer. Setelah tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya segera ia membungkukkan badan, memohon maaf atas ketidakfokusannya. "Mi-mian, Shindong-ssi," ujarnya takut-takut.

Shindong melunak mendengarnya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kita mulai, neh? Berpose-lah seperti yang kuminta, arraseo?"

Yesung mengangguk-angguk patuh meskipun sebenarnya ia belum paham benar apa yang harus ia lakukan. Suara Shindong menuntunnya, memberi arahan padanya untuk berpose. Awalnya ia masih canggung dan sesekali masih saja menarik-narik ujung mini skirt-nya, tapi lama-lama ia mulai terbiasa dengan kilatan blitz kamera dan arahan-arahan sang photographer untuk berpose yang cute, sexy ataupun sedikit nakal.

Baju kedua yang ia pakai untuk pemotretan adalah _body-pressed dress_ model shanghai dengan panjang hingga mata kaki. Terlihat sopan? Ah, kalian hanya belum melihat belahannya yang hampir mencapai pinggul, dress yang sukses memperlihatkan paha putih mulus seorang Kim Yesung yang tidak kalah indah dari yeoja manapun.

Sedikit berbeda dengan tema pemotretan pertama tadi, di sesi kedua ini Yesung berpose lebih _innocent_. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya dan tanpa beban. Kontras dengan pakaiannya terkesan _seductive_ sebenarnya.

"Ya angkat sedikit dagumu, benar begitu satu..dua..tiga.."

CKREK

Setelah beberapa jam dihabiskannya di depan kamera, akhirnya semua selesai juga. "Baiklah Yesung-ssi, sepertinya pemotretan hari ini cukup, kau boleh berganti baju sekarang," ujar Shindong sembari tersenyum, membuat Yesung menghela napas lega.

Setelah sama-sama membungkuk dan mengucapkan kalimat 'terima kasih atas kerjasamanya hari ini', Yesung segera berlalu menuju ruang ganti. Di koridor ia berpapasan dengan seorang namja tinggi yang menatap sosoknya tanpa berkedip. Namja itu lalu dengan segera bergegas menuju Shindong yang sedang membereskan kamera.

"Hyung...itu siapa?" tanya si namja tinggi penasaran.

"Maksudmu Yesung? Ah, dia model baru yang mulai bekerja hari ini," jawab Shindong lugas. Tangannya masih sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan.

"Model baru? D-dia namja? Ya Tuhan, dia manis sekali!" Terlihat binar kekaguman di mata si namja tinggi itu.

"Iya kan? Aku juga merasa seperti itu, karena itulah aku merekrutnya. Tapi tunggu, jangan katakan kau menyukainya!" Shindong menatap sebal namja muda di hadapannya itu.

Dengan cengiran lebar yang terpampang dibibirnya, si namja tinggi menyahut. "Memangnya terlihat sejelas itu ya?"

"Tentu saja sangat kelihatan, Ok Taecyeon!" timpal Shindong.

"Jangan salahkan aku, hyung! Salah dia sendiri semanis dan seseksi itu." Si namja tinggi yang ternyata bernama Ok Taecyeon itu tersenyum sumringah sementara Shindong hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

**:**

**::  
**

**:**

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke pekerjaan yang sudah beberapa waktu ini digelutinya, menjadi model crossdress untuk majalah dewasa. Entah Yesung harus merasa senang atau malah sebaliknya. Pekerjaan itu...sedikit membahayakan sebenarnya. Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan Siwon, seandainya Siwon tahu dia bekerja seperti itu, entah reaksi macam apa yang akan diterimanya.

Ah Siwon. Namja tampan yang perlahan sudah berhasil merasuki pikirannya dan mengambil hatinya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh namja tampan ber-_dimple_ itu. Membuatnya nyaris mati muda karena jantung yang terus berdebar tak karuan. Seorang yang sangat baik hingga sejujurnya membuat Yesung merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membohongi namja yang pernah menjadi pengacaranya itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau Siwon tahu aku bekerja seperti itu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Yesung tiba-tiba tersentak. Mendadak rasa takut mulai menghampirinya. Dia takut Siwon akan membencinya. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu membuatnya sesak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengusir pemikiran menakutkan itu. Berkali-kali ia memikirkan itu, tapi tetap saja selalu ada ketakutan yang sama setiap kali sekelabat gambaran akan kemarahan Siwon padanya terlihat.

Tapi tak ada jalan lain selain menjalani pekerjaan ini kan? Dia harus bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak dan secepat mungkin untuk bisa menyewa _apartment_ sendiri dan keluar dari kediaman Siwon. Dia tidak bisa terus menerus berada disini. Namja manis itu menghela nafas berat.

**:**

**::**

**:**

Yesung menghampiri Siwon yang terlihat tengah membaca sebuah majalah di depan televisi. Ditangannya ia membawa secangkir cokelat panas yang sengaja ia buatkan untuk namja tampan itu.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini ia memang sengaja sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Choi Siwon, selain karena jadwal pemotretannya yang entah mengapa begitu padat, ia juga tidak ingin jatuh semakin dalam pada pengacara muda itu. Namun tetap saja, beberapa hari memiliki frekuensi pertemuan yang terbilang sedikit membuat ia mau tak mau harus mengakui bahwa ia merindukan namja itu. Lagipula hanya duduk bersebelahan dan mengobrol selama beberapa menit tidak akan berbahaya, kan?

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanya Yesung basa-basi seraya meletakkan cangkir yang dibawanya di atas meja di hadapan Siwon.

"Apa kau yang memesan majalah ini?" Siwon malah balik bertanya sambil menunjukkan majalah di tangannya pada Yesung, "Tadi ada yang mengantarkan majalah ini ke sini."

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya bingung, namun sejurus kemudian kedua caramel-nya langsung melebar begitu melihat foto yang terpampang pada cover majalah tersebut.

"I-itu—"

"Apa kau suka membaca majalah dewasa seperti ini?"

"A-anni! Aku—" serunya lantang.

Siwon tertawa ringan melihat Yesung yang tampak begitu gugup, "Tidak perlu malu. Kau kan memang pria dewasa yang sudah pernah menikah, jadi tidak masalah membaca yang seperti ini."

"Jinjja aniya!" Yesung menggeleng kuat, "Aku sungguh tidak memesan majalah itu. Aku bahkan belum pernah sekalipun membaca yang seperti itu!"

"Arraseo. Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu," masih dengan tertawa, Siwon mengacak rambut Yesung pelan, "Mungkin pemilik apartment sebelah yang memesannya, mereka hanya salah mengantarkannya kemari."

Wajah Yesung langsung memerah. Sepertinya berada di samping Siwon tetap menjadi hal berbahaya untuknya meskipun itu hanya beberapa detik.

"Tapi wajah model di majalah ini sepertinya tidak asing untukku," gumam Siwon, membuat mata Yesung langsung melebar. Apa Siwon mengenalinya?

"Be-benarkah?" Yesung langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya?

Siwon mengangguk, "Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya, hanya saja aku tidak begitu ingat kapan dan dimana."

"A-ah mungkin kau salah orang! Err, maksudku kau tahu di Korea ini banyak sekali orang yang berwajah mirip," ujar Yesung mencoba memecah konsentrasi Siwon yang tampak sedang berusaha mengingat wajah model dalam majalah tersebut. Ck, tentu saja Siwon pernah melihatnya. Bahkan saat ini model itu tengah duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Ah, mungkin saja," Siwon mengangguk ringan. "Dia sangat cantik," ia bergumam kecil, membuat pipi Yesung terasa memanas.

"Be-benarkah?" Yesung tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum dengan wajah tersipu mendengar pujian Siwon.

Siwon kembali mengangguk, "Terlalu cantik untuk pekerjaan semacam ini," jawabnya membuat senyuman di bibir Yesung perlahan memudar, "Kau tahu, terkadang aku heran dengan orang-orang seperti ini. Maksudku, kau lihat gaya berpakaian mereka? Hanya bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu yang tertutup. Untuk apa memakai pakaian kalau perut dan paha atasnya saja terekspos sempurna seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya bagian yang seperti itu hanya boleh diperlihatkan untuk suami atau orang yang mereka cintai?"

"Ja-jadi kau tidak menyukai orang-orang yang bekerja seperti itu?"

"Kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak memiliki teman yang bekerja semacam ini, jadi tidak masalah," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum. Tampaknya ia tidak menyadari perubahan raut muka Yesung.

"A-ah ya, kau benar," lirihnya. Bagaimana jika Siwon tahu bahwa ia bekerja seperti itu? Apa namja tampan itu akan membencinya?

"Yesung-ah kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang begitu mendapati wajah Siwon berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Pengacara muda itu tampak menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas.

"A-aniya! Aku tidak apa-apa. Mu-mungkin aku hanya mengantuk," jawab Yesung cepat. "Sepertinya aku butuh tidur siang,"

Yesung buru-buru bangkit dari sofa, "A-aku akan ke kamarku," ujarnya lagi sebelum kemudian ia setengah berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya bingung.

Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya menekan dadanya dengan kuat. Kenapa hanya dengan membayangkan Choi Siwon akan membencinya saja bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup secepat ini? Rasanya begitu sakit.

**:**

**::**

**:**

Hari minggu seperti ini biasanya Siwon akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur sepanjang hari, namun semenjak Yesung tinggal di _apartmen__t_-nya, kegiatan tidurnya itu ia ganti dengan acara memasak atau membersihkan _apartment_. Seperti pagi ini, dua namja itu terlihat sibuk berkutat di dapur, sedang memasak rupanya.

"Yesung-ah, bagaimana kalau nanti kita pergi jalan-jalan?" usul Siwon yang tengah memotong beberapa sayuran.

"Kau mengajakku jalan-jalan? tanya Yesung dengan tampang polosnya.

"Ne, sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke pantai, disana kita bisa jalan di pinggir pantai sambil melihat sunset. Bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Yesung merasakan jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan, dan bisa ia pastikan kalau kini wajahnya juga pasti sudah memerah. Ajakan Siwon tadi terdengar seperti sebuah ajakan kencan, berjalan berdua sambil melihat sunset? oh tidak ia masih menyayangi jantungnya.

"Mi-mian Siwon-ssi, hari ini aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku, mungkin kita bisa pergi lain kali?" tolaknya.

Yesung tidak sedang berbohong, siang ini ia memang ada jadwal pemotretan dengan Shindong.

Raut wajah Siwon yang tadinya ceria tiba-tiba berubah, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak suka mendengar Yesung pergi bersama orang lain.

"Oh begitu..." ujarnya singkat.

Hening. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara, hanya suara berisik air rebusan sup yang terdengar.

"Belakangan ini kau sering sekali pergi dan pulang hingga larut malam, apa saja yang kau kerjakan di luar?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Ah i-itu...aku ha-hanya pergi bekerja lalu menemui beberapa temanku," ucapnya agak terbata.

"Berkumpul bersama teman hingga larut malam? Temanmu itu namja atau yeoja?" cecar Siwon dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Apa? Oh..temanku namja" jawab Yesung singkat.

Lagi-lagi keduanya terdiam.

"Yesung-ah, kau teruskan memasak...aku mandi dulu, rasanya gerah sekali." Siwon pun mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Menyisakan Yesung yang menatapnya nanar.

'Mianhae Siwon,' batin Yesung.

Sebenarnya dia tak ingin berbohong pada Siwon. Sungguh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia masih belum siap mengambil resiko jika Siwon mengetahuinya. Mendengar pendapat Siwon tentang orang yang bekerja sepertinya saja membuatnya hampir pingsan. Apalagi jika Siwon benar-benar tahu Yesung melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu juga

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya mungkin.

Siwon baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Bersamaan dengan Yesung yang baru saja selesai menata makanan di meja makan. Yesung tersenyum begitu melihat Siwon.

"Kajja kita makan" ajak Yesung.

Siwon hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Tapi dia tetap mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

Yesung mulai menyiapkan makanan di piring Siwon. Hemm, terlihat seperti seorang istri yang sedang melayani suami.

Mereka makan dalam keadaan hening. Suasananya sedikit canggung. Hanya dentingan suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring yang terdengar.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut denganku ?" tanya Siwon.

"Sebenarnya ingin, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku. Mianhae." sesal Yesung.

"Ya sudahlah." ujar Siwon kecewa.

Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya mereka terdiam. Yesung menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Si-Siwon-sshi...mianhae aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Yesung setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati!" jawab Siwon datar.

Yesung mengangguk lalu segera menyambar jaketnya dan pergi ke tempat Shindong. Siwon hanya menatap punggung Yesung yang baru saja hilang dari pandangannya.

**:**

**::**

**:**

Siwon gelisah, ia berjalan mondar-mandir menyapu lantai dengan seretan kakinya. Sejak pagi tadi Yesung pergi, namun sampai hampir malam begini, ia masih belum juga pulang. Sebenarnya kemana dia? Dahinya tiba-tiba mengkerut. Dia merasa seperti ada yang tidak beres dengan Yesung akhir-akhir ini. Selama ini Siwon memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi kali ini dia merasa sangat penasaran dengan hal-hal yang dilakukan Yesung di luar sampai-sampai mengharuskannya untuk pulang malam.

Namja satu ini benar-benar pintar membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Sebenarnya apa yang Siwon khawatirkan tentang kegiatan Yesung? Yesung itu bukan anak-anak, keluarga atau bahkan kekasih, pun teman hidupnya kan? Tapi entah bagaimana, memori otaknya akhir-akhir ini selalu dipenuhi namja itu.

Ia selalu memikirkan Yesung sedang melakukan apa sementara ia sedang bekerja. Ia memikirkan makanan apa yang dimakan Yesung saat ia sendiri tengah menyantap makanan di restoran bintang lima bersama koleganya. Ia memikirkan apa akhir-akhir ini Yesung terlalu memaksakan diri saat bekerja demi mendapatkan uang agar bisa segera pergi dari _apartment_-nya? Ia memikirkan terlalu banyak hal tentang Yesung, hingga terkadang ia sendiri merasa sesak.

Siwon mulai berpikir ini tidak wajar. Ia menyayangi Yesung. Entah bagaimana, menyayangi Yesung itu seperti menjadi hal yang paling mudah yang selalu bisa ia lakukan dan rasakan setiap saat. Awalnya ia merasa Yesung itu seperti adik kecil yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidupnya untuk dia bisa lindungi. Meski awalnya ia tak suka menangani kasus Yesung, tapi melihat airmatanya saat itu meluluhkan kekerasannya begitu saja. Melihat Yesung tersenyum itu membuat hatinya terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Mendengar Yesung tertawa ceria itu seperti sebuah musik yang indah untuknya. Siwon tidak bisa menolak Yesung.

Tuhan mengirimkan adik kecil yang manis dan polos untuknya. Awalnya seperti itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini Siwon sendiri mulai ragu. Sadar atau tidak, sejak Yesung tinggal di rumahnya, ia tidak pernah mengajak yeoja untuk berkencan. Ia selalu menolak saat Heechul hyung menawarkannya kencan buta dengan beberapa yeoja putri dari keluarga terpandang. Ia tidak pernah membalas pesan yang datang dari para yeoja yang tertarik padanya. Ia benar-benar menfokuskan pikirannya pada Yesung.

Setelah lelah mondar-mandir, Siwon terdiam beberapa saat, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Diliriknya kunci mobil yang terletak di atas _coffee table_ ruang tengahnya. Detik berikutnya, segera diraihnya benda tersebut dan melesat keluar dari _apartment_.

Siwon sekarang sedang mengemudi. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana arah tujuannya. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mencari keberadaan Yesung, tapi karena tidak tahu harus kemana, akhirnya selama 2 jam ini, dia hanya berputar-putar di kota.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi mobil, mengikuti irama musik jazz yang mengalun dari _audio mobile_-nya, sesekali matanya akan nyalang melihat ke arah luar mobil. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada satu objek, secara tak sengaja dia melihat seseorang di dalam mobil yang berjarak tidak jauh dari mobilnya sendiri. Siwon sedikit mencondongkan kepala dan memfokuskan mata. Maniknya mencoba melihat menembus kaca mobil yang lumayan gelap. Seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya itu sedang duduk manis disamping namja yang menyetir dan mereka sepertinya sedang menertawakan sesuatu.

"Yesung?" gumam Siwon ragu. Beberapa pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Benarkah itu Yesung? Apa yang sedang ia dilakukannya? Dia tertawa lepas dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Siwon tidak menyadari lampu telah berubah hijau dan dengan cepat mobil itu melaju meninggalkan ia dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan kebimbangan. Suara klakson dari mobil-mobil di belakangnya berhasil memecah pikiran sesaatnya. Saat sadar mobil itu telah pergi, ia mengumpat kesal.

Siwon memacu mobilnya cepat, berusaha mengikuti jejak mobil yang ia yakini membawa Yesung di dalamnya. Ia tertinggal jauh dibelakang gara-gara sebuah mobil box besar yang sepertinya mengangkut makanan berada di depan mobilnya membuatnya kesulitan melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Yesung. Sia-sia, secepat apapun Siwon berusaha mengejar, pada akhirnya ia kehilangan jejak juga. Lagi, ia mengumpat. "Sial!"

**:**

**::**

**:**

"Kau lelah, Yesung?" Tanya Taecyeon disebelahnya.

"Huh? Ah, Tidak." Yesung menggelng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Dari tadi kau melamun."

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan temanku, Taecyeon-ssi."

"Teman dekat? Memang ada apa dengan temanmu itu? Apa dia sedang sakit?" tangan kanan Taecyeon menggenggam tangan Yesung lalu meremasnya pelan, berusaha menguatkan Yesung saat ia berpikir mungkin Yesung tengah sangat bersedih karena teman baiknya sakit.

"Emm, kira-kira begitulah," bohongnya. Yesung berusaha melepaskan tangan teman satu _agency_-nya itu perlahan. Terus terang ia merasa agak risih saat Taecyeon bersikap lembut padanya seperti itu. Yesung tahu Taecyeon hanya menawarinya kebaikan hatinya, tapi Yesung juga tahu ada maksud terselubung di balik sikap Taecyeon padanya. Ia tahu Taecyeon jatuh cinta padanya. Seandainya Yesung tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang Choi Siwon, mungkin ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu, tapi sayangnya ia masih belum bisa memikirkan orang lain selain si pengacara.

Kalau ia menerima begitu saja kebaikan dan kelembutan Taecyeon, ia justru akan merasa bersalah pada teman sesama modelnya itu. Seperti memainkan perasaan orang lain demi dirinya sendiri.

Taecyeon sendiri hanya tersenyum kecut melihat sikap Yesung padanya. Shindong yang duduk di kursi belakang merasa agak kasihan melihat Taecyeon ditolak secara tidak langsung oleh Yesung. Dia harus menghibur dongsaengnya itu setelah ini, pikirnya sesaat. Mobil mereka berbelok di tikungan dan memasuki pelataran sebuah gedung. Mereka bertiga sampai di tempat pemotretan. Taecyeon langsung turun dan menuju sisi samping mobil. Membukakan pintu untuk Yesung.

"Terima kasih." ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum manis. Taecyeon juga tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"Kajja, cepatlah ganti baju. Hari ini kau akan dipotret bersama seseorang," ujar Shindong pada Yesung.

Yesung terdiam, terlihat berpikir. Berdua? Itu artinya dia akan memakai pakaian mini seperti biasa dan juga...berdua dengan orang lain ? Uuuhh~ "Si-siapa partner ku?

**:**

**::**

**:**

Siwon masih terus berkeliling mencari jejak Yesung. Matanya menatap nyalang jalanan di depannya. Secara tiba-tiba ia langsung menginjak rem mobilnya, pasalnya baru saja ia melihat teman namja Yesung yang tadi berada di mobil yang sama dengan Yesung. Siwon menepikan mobilnya. Ia menyipitkan mata, berusaha meyakinkan pandangannya sendiri.

Namja itu masuk ke dalam gedung. Otomatis Siwon langsung turun dan mengikutinya. Sedikit bingung, gedung macam apa sebenarnya yang dimasuki namja itu. Namun Siwon tetap saja mengikutinya hingga akhirnya namja itu memasuki sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Ruang Ganti'.

Beberapa saat kemudian, namja itu keluar. Ia kini telah memakai sebuah kemeja berwarna pastel yang tak dikancingkan sehingga membuat otot perutnya terlihat sangat sempurna. Namja itu lalu berjalan ke arah lain, menyusuri koridor dan berbelok ke arah kanan menuju sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Siwon ikut melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan diam-diam. Pandangannya mengikuti ke arah dimana pencahayaan pada ruangan itu difokuskan. Sepertinya sebuah ruangan yang dipakai untuk pemotretan. Matanya terbelalak sempurna melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Namja yang tadi diikutinya itu kini sedang berpose dengan seorang yeoja. Tidak, itu bukan yeoja, tapi seorang namja manis dan cantik yang Siwon tahu benar siapa dia. Seketika ia teringat dengan model di majalah yang beberapa hari lalu baru saja ia lihat. "Heh, sebodoh itukah aku sampai tidak menyadarinya?" gumamnya.

Pasangan model itu kini tengah melakukan pose yang terkesan erotis. Namja asing itu berbaring di sebuah ranjang dengan si namja manis terduduk di atas tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya diletakkan pada pinggul si namja manis. Si namja manis -yang mengenakan mini dress berbahan satin yang sangat ringan di badan- itu sendiri meletakkan kedua lututnya disamping kanan kiri namja asing, sedang tangannya bertumpu pada dada lawannya dan pandangan matanya mengarah ke bawah.

"Gigit bibir bawahmu Yesung, berposelah seseksi mungkin!" perintah sang photographer.

Siwon berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, tak dihiraukannya larangan beberapa _crew_ yang memintanya untuk tidak mengganggu jalannya pemotretan. Ia berhenti tepat dimana pandangan mata Yesung bisa menjangkaunya.

"Hei, siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?!" teriakan Shindong sontak membuat Yesung mendongak. Seketika ia beradu pandang dengan Siwon.

"Si-Siwon—" wajah Yesung pucat pasi melihat seseorang di hadapannya yang kini tengah menatapnya angkuh dengan mata penuh kemarahan.

**:**

**::**

**:**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartment Siwon, Yesung lebih memilih diam sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya. Raut wajah Siwon yang sama sekali tidak terlihat bersahabat benar-benar membuatnya takut. Sejauh yang ia ingat, terakhir kali Choi Siwon memasang wajah serius seperti itu adalah ketika pengacara muda tersebut mati-matian berusaha membelanya di pengadilan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan yang membuat ia semakin merasa takut adalah namja itu belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun setelah menyeretnya dari tempat pemotretan tadi. Terlalu sulit baginya untuk menebak apa yang saat ini ada di dalam pikiran Siwon.

Setibanya di halaman parkir apartment-nya, Siwon langsung menarik tangan Yesung dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Melalui cengkeraman tangan Siwon yang begitu kuat pada pergelangan tangannya, Yesung tahu ia sedang berada dalam masalah besar.

"Si-Siwon-ah, ka-kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin ganti baju—"

"Untuk apa ganti baju?!" seru Siwon sambil menyetakkan tangan Yesung dengan kasar, membuat jantung Yesung berdegup semakin kencang.

"A-aku aku—"

"Apa kau merasa malu memakai baju seperti ini di depanku, huh? Bukankah hampir setiap hari kau membiarkan orang-orang itu melihatmu berpakaian seperti ini?" Siwon bertanya dengan suara keras.

"Siwon-ah, aku bisa menjelaskannya. A-aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk apa?" Siwon kembali memotong ucapan Yesung, "Tidak bermaksud membohongiku?"

"Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud membohongimu, Siwon-ah. Aku mohon percayalah. Aku hanya—"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" lagi-lagi Siwon tidak membiarkan Yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau bekerja seperti ini, huh? Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun saat aku melihatmu di cover majalah waktu itu! Apa karena saat itu aku tidak mengenalimu dalam pakaian wanita seperti ini jadi kau berpikir kau bisa terus membohongiku?!" cecarnya bertubi-tubi.

Yesung menggeleng kuat, "Sungguh bukan seperti itu, Siwon-ah. Ka-kau bilang kau tidak menyukai pekerjaan seperti ini. Aku.. aku hanya takut.."

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap melakukan pekerjaan ini jika kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya? Apa kau tidak berpikir kau terlihat seperti seorang wanita murahan yang menjual tubuhnya hanya demi mendapatkan uang? Kau bahkan membiarkan orang-orang itu menyentuhmu! Apa hanya demi uang kau rela membuang harga dirimu, huh?!"

Mata Yesung melebar mendengar ucapan Siwon. Caramel-nya mulai terlihat berkabut, namun tampaknya hal itu sama sekali tidak bisa meredakan emosi Siwon dan membuat namja itu menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"A-aku harus bekerja," Yesung berusaha menjawab meskipun suaranya gemetar, "Aku harus mendapatkan uang agar aku bisa segera pergi dari sini. Da-dan ini adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa aku lakukan,"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahan tinggal bersamaku sampai memutuskan untuk menjual tubuhmu seperti ini, huh?!" seru Siwon semakin marah.

Yesung menggeleng kuat. Air mata mulai terlihat jatuh membasahi pipinya, "Kau tidak mengerti, Choi Siwon! Aku sudah berusaha mencari pekerjaan lain, tetapi sepertinya semua orang harus berpikir dua kali sebelum memutuskan untuk mempekerjakan aku karena aku adalah mantan 'istri' Jung Yunho! Mereka semua tidak berani mengambil resiko meskipun aku memenuhi kriteria yang mereka butuhkan! Aku sangat membutuhkan uang. Aku tidak bisa terus berada di sini dan hanya pekerjaan ini yang bisa memberiku uang!"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kau tidak perlu terburu-buru? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan kau tinggal di sini! Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau harus bekerja seperti itu!"

"Tapi aku harus pergi! Aku tidak bisa terus berada di sini! Aku tidak bisa terus berada di dekatmu!" seru Yesung membuat mata Siwon sedikit melebar.

Siwon menatap Yesung tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

"A-aku.. aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak semakin jatuh cinta padamu setiap kali aku berada di dekatmu. Kau selalu memperlakukan aku dengan sangat baik hiks.. aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini.." Yesung berkata dengan suara bergetar. Ia menunduk dalam, tak berani memandang raut wajah Siwon setelah apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Jemari mungilnya terlihat memilin ujung rok mini yang ia kenakan, menunjukkan betapa saat ini ia merasa gugup sekaligus takut.

"Ka-kau apa?"

Yesung menunduk semakin dalam, "Aku tahu aku tidak pantas memiliki perasaan semacam ini. Setelah semua yang kau lakukan untukku tidak seharusnya aku membalasnya seperti ini. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan diriku, Siwon-ah. Di saat semua orang pergi meninggalkanku karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko berurusan dengan Jung Yunho, kau justru datang padaku dan memperlakukan aku dengan sangat baik. Kau selalu membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan rasa terima kasihku padamu berubah menjadi perasaan seperti ini hiks.."

Siwon memandang tubuh mungil yang terlihat bergetar di hadapannya dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"A-aku sungguh tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun darimu, Siwon-ah. Hanya aku mohon jangan membenciku hiks.." Yesung kembali berbicara sambil terisak kecil, "Aku akan segera pergi dari sini. Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman setelah apa yang aku katakan tadi.."

Siwon membuka mulutnya, berniat mengucapkan sesuatu, namun ia mengurungkannya. Raut kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya. Akhirnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun, ia keluar dari apartmentnya dan pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Yesung jatuh terduduk di sofa. Isakan yang sejak tadi mati-matian ia tahan langsung lolos begitu saja. Sejak awal ia memang sudah menduga bahwa Choi Siwon tidak akan pernah mungkin membalas perasaannya. Ia juga sudah tahu cintanya hanya akan membuatnya kembali merasa sakit. Namun tetap saja, persiapan diri yang selama ini ia lakukan sama sekali tidak terasa membantu meredakan rasa sakitnya.

Sekarang apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Choi Siwon pasti sangat membencinya. Atau bahkan mungkin namja itu justru merasa jijik padanya. Choi Siwon itu straight, kau ingat? Mengetahui bahwa namja yang telah ditolongnya ternyata memiliki perasaan semacam itu padanya sudah pasti akan membuatnya marah.

Yesung meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja makan sambil tersenyum getir. Jemari mungilnya terus bergerak mengaduk sup yang beberapa saat yang lalu masih mengepulkan asap di atas meja minimalis itu. Semangkuk sup kelima yang sepertinya lagi-lagi akan menjadi penghuni tempat sampah.

Pagi ini sudah hari kedua terhitung sejak pertengkarannya dengan Choi Siwon. Namun hingga saat ini namja bermarga Choi itu sama sekali belum pulang ke apartment-nya. Entah sudah berapa puluh pesan yang ia kirimkan pada Choi Siwon, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang mendapatkan balasan dari namja itu. Terakhir kali Siwon justru mematikan ponselnya ketika ia mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali tadi malam.

Ia tahu ia sudah membuat sebuah kesalahan besar dan mungkin tidak termaafkan. Ia juga tahu seharusnya ia sadar diri dan segera pergi meninggalkan apartment Siwon. Namun setidaknya satu kali saja, sebelum ia pergi, ia ingin bertemu dengan Choi Siwon. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas apa yang telah Siwon berikan untuknya. Dan jika ia diijinkan untuk berharap lebih, ia ingin sekali lagi melihat Choi Siwon tersenyum padanya untuk yang terakhir kali. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia bisa menyakinkan hatinya bahwa namja itu tidak sepenuhnya benci padanya.

Namun sepertinya ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam semua harapan itu. Dua hari dan Siwon sama sekali tidak kembali ke apartment-nya, bukankah itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa Siwon memang benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya lagi? Lalu apa yang ia tunggu di sini?

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, membuat cairan bening yang mengalir membasahi pipinya menetes jatuh ke atas permukaan meja makan. Ia kembali tersenyum pahit. Sejak malam itu ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangisi kebodohannya.

Entah seperti apa bentuk wajahnya sekarang, ia tidak peduli. Terakhir kali ia melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin tadi malam, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat pucat. Ia tidak melihat bibir tipis berwarna pink dan pipi merona seperti yang selalu dikatakan orang-orang tempatnya bekerja. Semuanya pucat. Satu-satunya warna yang menonjol hanyalah lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Hal yang wajar jika mengingat ia sama sekali tidak tidur dan tidak makan sejak Siwon pergi meninggalkannya.

"Mianhae, Siwon-ah. Memang seharusnya aku tidak pernah berada di sini,"

Siwon memandangi ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya dalam diam. Sejak tadi malam ia membiarkan benda itu mati, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit lebih menenangkan dirinya. Jujur saja sudah lama ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya sejak mengenal Yesung. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang sungguh tidak bisa ia mengerti. Yesung membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak seharusnya ia rasakan.

Setiap kali Yesung berada di sampingnya, ia selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh namun membuatnya nyaman di saat bersamaan. Ia kecewa ketika Yesung lebih sering menghabiskan waktu diluar daripada di apartment bersamanya. Ia marah saat melihat Yesung 'menjual tubuhnya' dan membiarkan sembarang orang menyentuhnya. Ia masih belum bisa memahami semuanya, dan tiba-tiba Yesung memberikan pernyataan yang membuat pikirannya semakin kacau.

Ia tahu ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Yesung atas apa yang terjadi. Cinta bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai kejahatan, ia tahu itu. Yesung bilang namja itu jatuh cinta padanya karena selama ini ia selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, kan? Bukan tidak mungkin jika namja itu salah mengartikan perhatian yang ia berikan.

Benarkah Yesung hanya salah mengartikan? Ck, bahkan ia sendiri sampai saat ini masih belum mengerti apa arti semua perhatian yang ia berikan pada Yesung. Yang ia tahu hanya ia ingin selalu memperlakukan namja itu dengan baik dan membuatnya merasa senyaman mungkin saat berada di sampingnya. Ia suka melihat senyuman di wajah Yesung, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk terus melihat namja itu tersenyum. Hanya itu yang ia tahu. Ia tidak mengerti tentang perasaan apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia rasakan.

Klek.

Siwon tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara pintu ruangan tempat ia berada terbuka. Ia sedikit menoleh untuk kemudian mendapati seorang namja yang berusia tidak jauh dibawahnya berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kau masih di sini?" namja itu bertanya sambil duduk di samping Siwon.

"Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, Donghae-ah?" bukannya memberikan jawaban, Siwon malah balik bertanya pada namja itu.

Namja yang dipanggil Donghae itu berdecak, "Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku. Sudah dua hari kau tidak kembali ke apartment-mu, apa kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Yesung, huh? Aku yakin kau juga sama sekali belum menghubunginya," ia berujar sambil melirik ponsel Siwon yang masih dalam keadaan mati.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk memahami semua ini, Donghae-ah. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya setelah kejadian kemarin," jawab Siwon seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi jendela di belakangnya.

"Waktu tidak akan berhenti untuk menunggu sampai kau siap, Siwon-ah,"

"Aku hanya bingung apa yang harus aku katakan padanya jika kami bertemu nanti,"

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung? Kau hanya tinggal mengatakan padanya bahwa kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Aku yakin Kim Yesung pasti akan mengerti. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan memaksakan perasaannya pada orang lain,"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain tanpa membalas ucapan Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya melihat respon Siwon, "Jangan bilang kau sendiri tidak yakin kalau kau benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya,"

Siwon mengusap rambutnya kasar, "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang namja sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang,"

"Koreksi! Kau juga belum pernah jatuh cinta pada yeoja sebelumnya, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa sebenarnya kau adalah seorang gay, hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya," ujar Donghae sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tidak yakin," jawab Siwon dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Dengarkan aku, Siwon-ah, tidak ada yang lebih tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan kecuali dirimu sendiri. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Yesung atau tidak, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu dengan pasti, kau peduli padanya. Lebih baik sekarang kau mencoba jujur pada dirimu sendiri,"

Siwon kembali terdiam, mencoba memikirkan apa yang baru saja Donghae ucapkan. Apa ia sungguh tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Yesung?

"Meskipun aku baru mengenal Kim Yesung lima tahun belakangan ini, tapi aku bisa menjamin bahwa dia adalah namja yang baik. Aku juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Jung Yunho menghianati namja yang seolah mempercayakan seluruh hidupnya padanya. Sebelum Jung Yunho mulai berubah, mereka adalah pasangan termanis yang pernah aku lihat. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya hati Yesung saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata selama ini Jung Yunho hanya membohonginya,"

"Aku tahu. Hampir setiap hari aku melihat Yesung menangis saat proses perceraiannya dengan Jung Yunho," sahut Siwon.

"Dan kau datang di saat yang sangat tepat, Siwon-ah. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang memberinya perasaan nyaman ketika semua orang harus berpikir dua kali untuk membantunya karena takut pada Jung Yunho. Kau juga orang yang menarik. Aku tidak heran jika pada akhirnya Yesung jatuh cinta padamu,"

"Ah," Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Tapi seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Kim Yesung adalah namja yang baik. Dia mencintaimu, tapi dia tidak ingin perasaannya menjadi beban untukmu. Dia yakin kau tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya karena dia mengira kau itu straight. Itulah mengapa dia berusaha keras mencari pekerjaan agar dia bisa secepatnya pergi dari apartment-mu. Mungkin dia berpikir dengan begitu dia bisa melupakan perasaannya padamu,"

Kali ini Siwon kembali diam, namun Donghae tahu namja tampan itu tidak mengabaikan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon pelan, "Jujurlah pada hatimu, Siwon-ah. Jika kau memang merasakannya, jangan mencoba untuk mengelak. Tuhan tidak akan memberimu jalan jika itu tidak baik untukmu. Sekali lagi aku katakan padamu, waktu tidak akan berhenti untuk menunggumu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya. Yesung tidak akan menunggu apa yang diyakininya tidak akan pernah datang,"

"A-apa dia masih di apartment-ku?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak yakin, tapi jika kau memang ingin bertemu dengannya, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Jujurlah pada hatimu. Katakan padanya apa yang kau rasakan,"

Siwon mengangguk cepat. Ia langsung menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja nakas kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar tamu apartment Donghae. Ia memang belum sepenuhnya yakin pada perasaannya, namun Donghae benar, ia bisa kehilangan kesempatan jika terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir. Mungkin bertemu dengan Kim Yesung bisa membantu ia menjawab semuanya.

**:**

**::**

**:**

Siwon berlari masuk ke dalam apartment-nya, memeriksa setiap ruangan satu per satu dengan harapan ia akan menemukan Yesung di sana. Namun hingga ia menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan terakhir, ia tidak mendapati siapapun berada di tempat itu. Kosong. Bahkan barang-barang Yesung sudah tidak ada di kamar yang ditempati namja manis itu beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Siwon membawa langkahnya dengan gontai menuju ruang makan, tempat dimana ia melihat sesuatu yang cukup menarik perhatiannya ketika memeriksa seluruh isi apartmentnya tadi. Semangkuk sup dan secangkir espresso yang tampak sudah tidak mengepulkan asap tersaji di atas meja makan. Disamping dua benda itu terdapat sebuah note kecil dengan tulisan tangan yang sedikit banyak cukup dikenalnya.

Siwon-ah, sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi  
Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kau berikan untukku  
Tapi sepertinya kau sangat marah padaku  
Apa kau sungguh tidak mau melihatku lagi?

Aku tahu aku bersalah  
Maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu kecewa  
Sungguh aku tahu aku tidak pantas merasakan perasaan semacam ini padamu  
Tidak seharusnya aku membalas semua kebaikanmu dengan cara seperti ini  
Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, Siwon-ah

Maaf aku memutuskan untuk menulis surat bodoh seperti ini  
Aku hanya tidak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun  
Setidaknya aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyesal sudah membuat hubungan kita menjadi seperti ini  
Kau tidak perlu khawatir, setelah ini aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi  
Jadi kau bisa menganggap bahwa kau tidak pernah mengenalku  
Terima kasih sudah menemaniku di saat-saat terberatku  
Aku tahu apapun yang aku lakukan tidak akan bisa membalas kebaikanmu  
Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu  
Semoga setelah aku pergi kau bisa segera menemukan kebahagiaanmu  
Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menikah, Siwon-ah  
Aku yakin Tuhan pasti sudah mempersiapkan seorang yeoja yang sempurna untuk mendampingmu  
Berbahagialah ^^

Yesung

* * *

**E N D**

****tapi boong XD 

yang bener

**T B C**

ding~~

hehehe, chapter depan bakal asdfghjkl beud karena rate-nya naek euih!

comment gih biar smut-nya chap depan lebih HOT XD


End file.
